Anime Night
by SparklesX3
Summary: Marinette's parents are out for the night. So Chat and Mari decide to spend the night watching some anime. MARICHAT ONESHOT


**Hello! Now this is a bit short compared to some of my other writing, but whatever. I hope you enjoy it! Now I am MariChat trash. So expect a lot of MariChat in my Miraculous pieces. Any go on and read. Enjoy X3**

 **~SparklesX3**

* * *

Marinette ran up the stairs with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. She closed the hatch and plopped into her desk chair.

"I got the popcorn," Marinette called upwards.

"I got the blanket!"

A blanket dropped from on top of her. Marinette tugged the blanket off her face. She looked up to see a Chat Noir giving her his stupid smile. Marinette rolled her eyes as she wrapped the blanket around her. Chat Noir gracefully jumped down and landed next to her. He grabbed a chair and pulled it next to her. He took part of the blanket and wrapped it around him. The two were in front of her computer.

"What do you wanna watch?" Marinette asked the black cat.

"Hmm," the cat thought," Anime."

"Anime?" Marinette asked back.

"Yes, anime," Chat said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a weeb," Marinette teased.

"Pshh, I am the king of weebness," Chat leaned back in his seat.

Marinette laughed at his statement. Marinette logged in the computer. She opened up a new browser.

"What anime do you want to watch?" Marinette asked as she went on an anime site.

"I don't know," Chat shrugged.

"But, you suggested it," Marinette said with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I know," Chat told the girl," I don't know which anime to choose from."

"How hard can that be?"

"Purr~ty hard."

"Choose something like Attack on Titan, Naruto, Sailor Moon, Toyko Ghoul, or SAO," Marinette groaned," Heck, choose Mermaid Melody for all I care!"

"Who's the weeb now?" Chat snorted.

"I'm not as much as a weeb like you, 'your weebness'," Marinette shot back.

"Thank you," Chat chuckled.

The two sat and thought about a good anime to watch.

"I got it," Marinette exclaimed," I saw this anime yesterday and it reminded me of you, chaton."

Marinette started typing the name of the anime.

"Dub or Sub?"

"Obviously sub," Chat told the girl," Every weeb knows sub is better than dub."

Chat looked at the screen when she searched it up.

"Toyko...Mew...Mew?" he read.

"Yep."

"It looks so girly," he said in a somewhat confused tone.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Marinette flicked his bell.

She played the first episode. Pretty soon, they were watching all of the episodes.

* * *

"Ya know," Marinette rolled somewhat back from the desk taking the blanket with her," Kisshu reminds me of you and Ichigo in her cat form, Ladybug."

Chat scoffed.

"Me, Kisshu?" Chat chuckled," Never. I'm more of that Aoyama."

Marinette laughed,"Puh-lease!"

"You know princess you remind me of Pudding," Chat nodded.

"Me, Pudding?" Marinette scoffed.

"See, now you know how I felt," Chat laughed.

"Aoyama is the Adrien in their world," Marinette sighed dreamily as she thought about the blonde," Ichigo in her normal form represents me when I'm around him."

Chat thought for a second.

"Yep, in fact they almost act the same way," Chat muttered and nodded.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," Chat nervously chuckled.

Marinette stared at the cat blankly.

"Well anyway, Mint kind of reminded me of Chloe," she noted.

"Hm, yeah she kind of did,"Chat agreed," During the first parts at least."

The two continued talking about their anime.

"You know princess, if you ever cosplay you can pull off a good Mint," Chat noted.

"What?" Marinette exclaimed in confusion," How?"

"You're hair," he shrugged.

"Well, Chat, if we ever cosplayed, you can pull off a good Ichigo," Marinette teased.

"Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face," Chat said in a high pitched voice.

"Please stop," Marinette giggled.

"All I need now is my dyed pink," Chat did a small hair flip.

Marinette laughed at the cat. Chat always made her day a little bit better.

"Who was your favorite character?" Marinette asked.

"Hm," Chat thought," Ah! My favorite character was probably Ichigo."

"Is it because she's part cat?" Marinette teased.

"Partly," Chat chuckled," The other part is that she was willing to do things to help those in need, kind of like my lady."

Marinette smiled.

"Well my favorite character was Zakuro," Marinette gushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Zakuro was super serious, but she had her ways of doing things," Marinette told the cat," And she put Mint in her place, damn."

Chat recalled that part. Mint had given up the mew mew squad because of Ichigo, but Zakuro kinda beat up Mint and put her back in her place."

"Man, Marinette," Chat sighed," You got me way into this anime more that I should of."

"Your welcome," Marinette teased.

Chat's ring beeped.

"Welp, I better get going purr~incess," Chat started heading towards her balcony," Plagg's probably getting tired."

Marinette followed Chat out.

"Bye princess," Chat did his two finger salute as he vaulted away.

"Bye Ichigo!" Marinette teased.

"Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face!" Chat yelled.

Marinette giggled as she went down and plopped on her bed. She wiggled in her blankets.

 _Stupid kitty,_ she thought. She smiled as she was falling asleep. Then she jolted awake. _I'm not falling in love with Chat. Nope. Nope. Nope,_ Marinette thought, _I love Adrien!_ Marinette tried to go back to sleep. She tried her hardest to not think about the black cat, but she failed at doing so.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you liked it! For those who don't know what Toyko Mew Mew is, it's an anime about a group of girls who are infused with red animal data and have to save the world from aliens. If you want a better explaination, you should search it up. Now I used to watch the anime, but I didn't finish. Well if you liked this feel free to review or favorite. I mean you can follow it too, but I don't think I'll be adding to this. (Ima leave it uncompleted for now until I decide I'm not going to continue it.)**

 **Bye Now ^-^**

 **~SparklesX3**


End file.
